cybersixfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Fiction 1: (untitled)
Fan Fiction #1: (untitled) is a fanfiction written by Mark Charke first submitted to the Data Domain (website). Disclaimer: This document is intended for free distribution as long as it is completed and unchanged. It was written to be read by fans and to help promote the cartoon series: Cybersix. If you have a website you may display this work there. ---- There's a time when the moon Reveals it's face through the clouds, I let out a sigh And want to cry out loud, But deep in my heart I feel love so alive, In the depths of my soul I know we will survive. I'm the one they would break In their greed and their pride But deep in my heart I feel love so alive In the depths of my soul I know we will survive Cybersix It could have been a better night to begin a quest. The sky was cast with grey clouds. Only through the breaks could the full moon be witnessed. Below a city of lights sprawled across the dark landscape. Cybersix flexed and leapt. She defied gravity for a few moments before it tugged her down from the skies again. Her cape snapped in the wind. She landed gently on a rooftop almost fifty feet away. The momentary freedom was a thrill that tasted of wild fruits. She enjoyed her freedom. She turned her face into the wind and let it wipe the tears from her face and twist the black and red folds of her cape. She was not free from all things. She ran. Effortlessly she flowed across the rooftops, dodging without thinking, leaping without looking, landing without flaw. She made her way across this city as a black and red blur of hope and internal agony. She was a teacher. She knew flight was hopeless. She could not run long or hard enough to escape her memories. They were part of her and came with her just as fast as she could move. She ran for a different reason because time was said to heal wounds. She ran to put as many new memories in front of the old ones as possible. It was the same endurance that she possessed of body that protected her spirit so that nobility ran along side her as she endured the horror of her past. She landed on a steep shingle roof and slid down the tiles, barely disturbing them but almost loosing her balance. She leapt just before the edge. She looked down at the street below her. It was empty and crowded with cars parked for the night. A gentleman walked his dog, a poodle, unaware of the damsel passing above him like a shadow. The dog eventually noticed and began to bark, but by then she was already rooftops away. She moved across the open rooftops of the city with an ease that relieved the tension in her soul. She felt alive just moving from rooftop to rooftop. She left her tears behind, forgotten in the wind, and worked her way towards the docks where she could watch the moon ripple on the waters. He final leap took her from the top of a dock warehouse out to the end of a long wooden pier where she landed in a crouch. Cybersix took a moment to check if anyone had noticed her and then sat on the end of the pier. The dock was vacant this late at night and the security guard was unlikely to notice the black shadow leaning up against the piling at the end of the pier. He was watching the warehouses and not the empty pier. The shadow took the time to listen to the rhythm of the ocean’s waves and watch the moons. One was round and sat in the sky. The other rippled and moved as the waves passed over it. When the sun came up she could not wear this guise. Besides being obvious to all those who sought her, she would stick out and become a media attraction. This was nothing new for the lady who could leap rooftops. She wanted a life though. She was sick of running from place to place. She had a new disguise in mind, something less penetrable then her last ones. She looked up at the real moon and thought. She pulled her cape in tight as the wind picked up again and threatened to pull the cape out. She reached into her blouse and pulled out the picture and the add. Her past and future? She hopped so. The picture was Cyber Twenty Nine and her. The add was for a school teacher here in this city. She looked at them both closely. Later that evening when the security guard did look at the pier, there was no one there. Thirteen months later she crawled out of the ocean and found herself on that same pier. She wasn’t so indecisive anymore nor was she leaping from roof to roof. She sat there and bled on the pier. An electric jolt danced down her arm bringing quivers of pain and a loud wince. She was going to die, she knew, one way or another. One does not so easily walk away from a blast of that nature. Beyond the bone shattering injuries that wracked her form she needed sustenance. Her father was dead and with him the only source of sustenance. If she could get up and get herself to the hospital she would survive for a time, hunting down the last of Von Rictor’s creations and draining them but after that, after that she didn’t think. She slumped over unconscious on the pier. Lucas saved her of course. He did not need to know she was in danger. He needed only to look at the explosion and that told him enough. He could drive that little car of his like a race car driver and although he would need a new headlight, he got it down to the end of the pier in record time bringing it to a screeching stop beside the lady he loved. Now what, he wondered. He couldn’t hardly take Cybersix to the hospital. She was under as much investigation by the police as Von Rictor, but for all the wrong reasons. He didn’t even know if he should move her. The police siren’s spurred him on to action. He picked her up as gently as he could and put her in the back of his car. The police pulled up to see the little car bouncing up a set of stairs too narrow and too steep for the squad cars to pursue. They were more interested in the explosion then handing out driving tickets anyway. One does not become educated without an instructor and through that connection Lucas knew a doctor, a friend of Lucas’s instructor in biology. He put the petal to the floor and his little car streaked down the road. A friend of a friend was better then nothing and it was all he had right now. He looked back at Cybersix, unconscious, clothing torn up, in the back of his car and worried. He thought about the last thirteen months. It had been a whirlwind of romance and adventure spawned by this woman he knew so little about and cared so much for. She had saved his live, more then once, and he had saved hers. She was so strong and fast and beautiful and now she was weak and helpless and dying. His thoughts distracting him, he almost missed the turn off and spun the car around before he got pointed the right way. He pulled up the driveway to the house owned by the doctor with a loud squeal that announced his arrival. He flew out of the car and banged on the front door, almost clubbing the poor doctor when he opened the door. Doctor I need your help she’s dying and I don’t know what to do-” He blurted out all in one long sentence. “Who my good man?" "Cybersix, she’s in the car." Lucas said, slowing down. The doctor walked over and opened the door. He peered in. He frowned. "This is not good Lucas. We should take her to the hospital." "We can’t. The police are after her and if any of Von Reictor’s remaining goons should find her like this-" "I’ll do what I can then." The two gently lifted Cybersix out of the car. Her hat slipped off and Lucas reached back with his free hand and picked it up. Blood ran across his hand. They carried her into the house and set her down on a table. The doctor went to work ignoring Lucas for the moment. Lucas waited and looked at the blood on his hand. He watched with a grim look on his face. A little later the doctor shook his head. "She must go to the hospital but I know a way we can get her there without revealing who she is." "How?" "Do you have a sister?" "Huh, well no." "You do now." Lucas smiled. "Oh I see." Minutes later Lucas pulled the Doctor’s garage door open to reveal an old style ambulance. Lucas smiled with raised eyebrows. Then he shrugged and they loaded Cybersix, in different clothes, into the old ambulance. It stalled once as the Doctor tried to start it but then it came to life with an old weak siren and a puff of black smoke. They roared down the street. When they arrived at the hospital the Doctor yelled out and some attendants unloaded Cybersix and moved her inside. Lucas jumped out and followed them. "This is my sister." He blurted out and then stopped to look at Cybersix. Her hair had fallen back and she looked different, almost like Adrian her alter ego. Lucas shook he head and put his hand on his forehead. "She’s been hurt. Take good care of her will you?" Lucas tried to follow them but they stopped him. "You can’t come in here sir. You’ll have to sit in the waiting area." Lucas sat down and then got up. Then he sat down again and got up again. He paced the waiting area back and forth. Time passed. Lucas went looking for the Doctor but he was not to be found, he ambulance parked, empty, outside. More time passed. Finally the nurse came and called Lucas. "She wants to see you sir." Lucas tried not to bolt to her room because he didn’t know where it was. He walked up the stairs behind the nurse until she stopped behind her door. She looked at him. "Not too long. She needs to rest." Lucas nodded and went in. Cybersix lay under white covers with an intravenous in her arm and a heart monitor beside her steadily beating with her heart. She opened her eyes as Lucas came in. The heart monitor increased just noticeably. "Oh Lucas." Lucas sat down beside her and held her hands. "For all the times you’ve save me." He said. "Thank you." Tears streaked down Cybersix’s face. "What’s wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. "Sustenance. I don’t have any more. You’ve saved me from one death but another is waiting for me." She paused looking away. "I killed my father. It seems only just." "No," countered Lucas, "he was horrible. You can’t blame yourself. We’ll find a way. We always have." "I wish I could believe that Lucas but he was a genius. You can’t just make sustenance." "You just leave that to me. Get some sleep. You need your rest." Lucas kissed Cybersix on the forehead and then left. Lucas began his way downstairs but spun around as one of Von Reictor’s Goons, dressed as a nurse, lumbered by. Lucas lunged at him, grabbing him around the legs and tripping them both down the stairs. Lucas got to his feet in time to dodge a large hairy fist and punched it’s way through the wall behind him. The goon came after him swinging and Lucas retreated down the stairs. Ducking at dodging Lucas started jogging backwards and the creature came after him. Finally Lucas dodged to the side and tripped up the goon and it went tumbling down the stairs. Lucas panted watching the unconscious thing. A nurse opened up the door to the stairwell and looked at the goon dressed as a nurse lying at the bottom of the stairs. "You’re not a nurse. I’m going to have to call security." Lucas chuckled. The real nurse closed the door and the goon vanished in smoke, leaving behind it’s clothing and a strange glowing container. Lucas looked hard at the remains. Then he proceeded down. He now had something that would help Cybersix recover. It was not a permanent solution but at least she would survive for now until they could come up with a better plan. Days later Cybersix, Lucas and Data Nine sat on a rooftop and watched the ocean. Cybersix still wore bandages, visible under her uniform. Her hat had a nick in it. Her cape had holes as well. Lucas had a fading bruised eye from his fight. Beside Lucas was a box. "Where will you go now?" Lucas asked. "I will stay here for now. Von Reictor had many projects. I would go out to investigate them but many are still in this city. Perhaps one of them will provide me with a cure. All his latest experiments are here." Lucas nodded and then reached for the box. "I got you something while you were in the hospital." "What is that?" Lucas opened the box and in it was a new outfit for Cybersix, complete with hat and cape and gloves. "It is a getting well present." "Thank you Lucas." Cybersix kissed Lucas on the cheek. "How did you ever know my size." She teased. "Oh, through a mutual friend." Lucas said looking at Data Nine. The next evening Cybersix flowed across the rooftops with a change of costume. She stretched and leaped from tower to roof. The moonlight caught the yellow in her cape as it rippled in the wind before she touched down. It still hurt to move but it was a good hurt, the kind of hurt you feel when you are healing. She was almost free now. The city seemed even larger then before as she made her way across it, enjoying the night air and her black companion at her side. She headed for her favorite lookout at the end of an old wooden pier that had helped save her life. ---- As the rain falls on the mountains On my soul just salty tears I whisper you name Until we're together Our love will conquer fear ---- Category:Fanfiction Category:Mark Charke